


Good-bye, I Say!

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [22]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Full Moon, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Graduation day for Ferris requires one last thing...





	Good-bye, I Say!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 26. balm

Ferris held his hand out, and Cameron just looked at it blankly. Sloane sighed, pulling her own lip balm out, passing the small jar of carmex over so Ferris could apply a layer. He then stretched his mouth a few times, and finally brought his finger and thumb up to his mouth, applying them just so… and emitted a thunderous whistle that got the very attention he'd wanted. That done, he turned abruptly, and flipped his graduation gown up to show his extremely white behind to the principal, before all three took off, laughing madly.

Ferris was free at last!


End file.
